The Druids Return
by Sahadrange-of-the-Weasel
Summary: My rendition of what happens after the Voyages of the Jerel Shannara. It has a bit of the Ard Rhys reflected in it as well.
1. Prologue And Legal Stuff

I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the Shannara legacy: The Druids, The Ohmsford, or any of the elfstones. I do however lay claim to all Dwarven spoken, and the ideas involveing the evil.  
  
What has come before:  
  
And there it was before Walker Boh, the great Druids Keep known only as Paranor. Walker then died in Park Asia, killed by his neice, the future Ard Rhys, and the Ilse Witch, Grianne Ohmsford. Then in a terrible accident the only druid left is Grianne. Thus we begin. 


	2. The Voyage Begins

"Here we go," Said the beauty. She stood before a great placid lake in the Vally of Shale, the lake was the Hades Horn. She threw something into the water, and be began to roil and toss. "Come forth Allanon, Walker Boh, Barrona. Comeforth and live once more." The water bubbled and boiled feircely. A small number of lesser spirits shot forth from the water, and then it happened, a whirlpool reached the center of the lake, and there rested a set of stairs. From those stairs arose such a howl, as to shake the earth and disturb the ground of the Vally of Shale.  
  
From those stairs then assended three men in black robes. The men should have been aetherial, but they were completely materiel. They rose to the top of the water and looked at the Ard Rhys. They slowly left the water that was their souls prison for this time, and then they would touch solid ground and the lake would instantly become placid again.  
  
The first one, the one with only one arm, spoke, "Grianne, How did you do this? It was thought impossible." The other two nodded.   
  
"It was, but I discovered one thing in Park Asia. If the wronks were dead people, why coulden't we bring the druids of the past back?" continued Grianne. "So I searched and searched in the distant past, before the great war. I found something that could bring you back, and now I've used it. We must return to Paranor."  
  
They all nodded and walked silently into the Tunnel which, at one point, contained The Black Elf-stone, and also the great sea monster. They walks silently through the tunnel and came out in the clearing, which held Paranor. They slowly, and for the three arisen from the dead, somewhat somberly, walked to Paranor. As they entered the great entry hall there stood something that none of the three had ever seen before, a Statue of each one in their last final battle. "A tribute to you all, for createing a land safe for your time. Now we must face a great evil. A Dwarf has found something that was only rumored to exist. Made from Dwarven magics lost long ago, this Dwarfstone, made of a great ruby, has the power of distruction, and makes it's controler impervious to physical assaults."  
  
"You are all needed in the battle, as are a few freinds I've made along my journy. Four of them are elves, most skilled archers I've ever seen, six are dwarves, great trap builders and smart explosives makers, and two are Rock Trolls of the Charnels, great melee combat experts. They are with us to stop the assault on us by his minions. But now, I'm sure you'll all need sleep after the long walk and the revival. Tomorrow I'll explain the plans." With that, they all went off in seprate directions. As night fell the only things moveing in or near that dessolate little keep were the invisable things in the forests... the moor cats. 


	3. The Return Of An Old Freind, and The Rea...

Truules Rhok was a full fleged shape shifter in Park Asia last time he had been seen by any members of the company. Little did they know that against the shapshifters wills he'd boarded the Jerel Shannara and Returned home. Now it was time to reveal his return. There was a knock on the door of the solitary home of Bek Ohmsford, his freind. Bek opened the door to see a strange looking Elf, scared and hurt, but living happily.  
  
  
  
"Bek, it's me, Truules. I've returned, and I must tell you something important." The look on Bek's face through out all of this was indiscribeable. A combination of fear, love, loatheing, and anger all at once. He was angry, very angry, but at the same time just seeing his old freind was such a releaf.  
  
"Truules... it's good to see you. Come in, tell me of this great danger." The two men entered a small parlor and bek got two tankerds of ale. "This thing of importance, what is it?"  
  
Truules steeled his resolve, "in the far north, where the warlock lord used to hold reign in his days, something has rebuilt skull mountian. Someone or something is planing on continueing his legacy. It seems it's slowly building up his kingdom. I belive it is be a dwarf named Sahadrange. I've heard tell of a great magic being found and returned to the North land. Legend has it there were 4 Dwarfstones, forged when the elfstones were created, and one has been found the Ruby of Immortal Death. It makes the holder immortal and allows it's holder to cause the death of people by stealing their soul and strengthening it's holder. Tis truely powerful. The Druids are ammasing their own assault force, we must go if we wish to help them, and save the world."  
  
Just then out of a side door walked two people, the one called Big Red was first, followed by Rue Merridion, his sister, and Bek's wife. Rue looked at the strange elf, "Love, who is that?"  
  
Bek calmly responded in a distant tone, "Truules Rhok, the shapeshifter." the look on Rue's face was one of worry. The tone in her husbands voice very distant and out of the normal. she looked at Truules, " What did you do to him you beast!?"  
  
Truules looked hurt, "You insolant woman, I told him that he must go help his sister and freinds, such as Hunter Pred if we are to save to world. Are you with me or against me woman? He is my freind, my only freind. Noone else ever risked their life to save mine, but he did. He is a great man, for one so young. Now m'lady will you come, I can see in your brother's eyes he's coming," this was true, easily seen in Redden Alt Mur's eyes was the fire. The fire which made him the pride of the Free-born Fleet durring the battles on the lines.  
  
  
  
Little red looked to her brother, and to her husband, and then back to Truules. "So another voyage. Against unsurmountable odds you expect us to triumph?"  
  
Big Red piped in, "We will, we have a great leader, and we have a great freind here before us. It is because of him we are all alive, you do realize that don't you? He was on board the Jerel Shannara all the way back from Park Asia. I could feel it, although I wasn't sure what it was, there was something that wasn't quite right, not usual, something out of whack. Little Red, do as you please, I am going."  
  
Bek just sat there and with the reassurance of a normaly doubting man, big red, he was sure, "I too will go. For Grianne, for everything I've ever learned. It is my duty to uphold the Ohmsford name, I've done it once and I'll do it again. We are the only thing that stands between this this world and complete destruction. Without my help Grianne cannot do this. She may have wing riders but there are a few things she doesn't have... I will take Dael Kane and Samuel Abadatha, Sky Knights. Much like wing riders, only their mounts are much more elite, the Pheonix. Deathsprite and Deathrider are two of the most skilled birds I've ever seen. We shall not fail the four land, no, we shall save them."  
  
Rue's concern didn't fade, there was a strange tone in Bek's voice, one of self-assurance. Bek was always afraid to fail, very unsure of himself. Now it seemed he knew what she had known all along, he was the only man that could save the lands of their lives, but he coulden't do it on his own, he needed his freinds. Truules, Samuel, Dael, he needed his sister, but most importantly he needed Rue Merridian, his wife. But first, he must go get the elfstones, the great magic of his family, from Ahren Elissidel... he must. 


End file.
